


Gold Blues

by Donethatbeenthere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canon Jewish Character, Isolation, Jew at Hogwarts - Freeform, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Room of Requirement, Sadness, Shabbat at Hogwarts, Sorry Not Sorry, only known one there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donethatbeenthere/pseuds/Donethatbeenthere
Summary: Anthony's time at Hogwarts while struggling to celebrate his faith as a Jew.





	Gold Blues

Anthony Goldstein goes about his days like any other. He wakes up, enjoys breakfast with his fellow Ravenclaws, attends classes, messes around with magic, is present for lunch and dinner, plays chess, and goes to bed. Every Monday through Thursday he follows this schedule.

However, on Fridays, prior to sunset, before he goes to bed, Anthony shuts himself around his curtains in his four poster bed and mutters an incantation with his wand to light a single candle, which floats in mid air. Afterwards he summons grape juice from the kitchens and pours a little for himself.

Anthony then covers his eyes and whispers prayers in a language other than English. When he opens his eyes, Anthony drinks the grape juice, and reads a book until the candle burns out. At that time, Anthony cleans up, changes, says a quick goodnight to his dormmates, and falls asleep.

...

From Friday's sunset to Saturday's Anthony refuses magic. Instead of playing Goblestones with Terry and Michael, he uses his time to stroll the grounds of Hogwarts. Even after attending the school for many years, he's always been captivated by the scenery. 

Anthony stops at Hagrids hut for chat, and continues on to sit by the lake, and watch the giant squid swim.  
Just before sunset on Saturday, he lights another candle, this time manually with a matchbook. He recites another prayer in Hebrew and blows out the candle, promptly ending his Sabbath.

...

During Christmas time on his first year at Hogwarts, Anthony doesn't buy presents for his friends. He assumes his friends wouldn't either, since they know he doesn't celebrate the holiday, but when he awakes Christmas morning, sure enough, there is a reasonable stack of wrapped gifts at the foot of his bed.

They apologize profusely when they notice and, when Anthony seems confused on what to do, promise to return the gifts, and get him something for Hanukkah instead. Anthony chuckles and claims Hanukkah has already passed for the year. His friends take back the presents anyway, filled with guilt.

Anthony doesn't mind, used to this sort of thing.

...

The incident hasn't happened since. Anthony's friends keep up with the Lunar calendar and get him presents on Hanukkah. In return he gets them presents for Christmas.

...

Anthony Goldstein has been the only Jew at Hogwarts, as far as he knows. He often feels neglected during the Christmas and Easter holidays, when his friends are busy shopping in Hogsmead for presents. He puts on a happy face for Terry and Michael, but inside he feels sad that he doesn't have anyone to light the Hanukkah candles or celebrate the Sabbath with. Michael and Terry would gladly sit with him as he did his rituals, of course, but just to be kind. They wouldn't really understand what was going on.

So, Anthony always celebrates his faith alone. And when Terry or Michael asks why he looks blue, Anthony travels to his dorm and shuts his curtains, praying and singing in Hebrew.

...

Anthony continues his rituals as much as possible. Even in 7th year, during the Death Eater's reign over Hogwarts. While no longer lighting a candle, he whispers the prayers lying in bed, pausing when one of the Carrows strolls by. And when he has to take refuge in the room of requirement, he tries not to use magic on Saturdays as much as possible.

On the second of May, 1998, a Saturday, the morning during the battle of Hogwarts, Anthony charges into the fray, wand in hand, ready to protect his friends.

...

After the war, Anthony goes back to London and enjoys going to services on Saturdays with his family.  
He eventually moves out, marries, and finally settles down. His partner attends services with him every Saturday.

He feels happy.

...

Years later, Anthony sits at a table with his family in his flat in London. Their wands are in a nearby cabinet. They won't use them until the next night.

Anthony Goldstein lights a candle, and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been inactive for like 2 years.


End file.
